The present invention generally relates to a portable and collapsible support for a hammock. More specifically, the present invention relates to a collapsible hammock support having sun shading means.
In. U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,845 to the present applicant, a collapsible hammock support is disclosed, generally comprising first and second ground engaging support members having collapsible longitudinally extending bracing members and collapsible transversely extending bracing members disposed between the first and second ground engaging support members, and means for detachably connecting the respective ends of a hammock. The hammock support of the prior art does not provide collapsible means for shading a person seated or lying in the hammock. This limitation of the prior art collapsible hammock support is overcome by the present invention.